Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an information terminal, a memory card, an imaging terminal, a display terminal, a server, which are used to manage images, and a system arranged with the same.
Description of the Related Art
With the spread of digital cameras, the number of images taken by one user has increased dramatically compared with the period when silver halide film type cameras were mainstream. The reason for this is that the cost per photographed image is low. Furthermore, in recent years, with the miniaturization of semiconductor technology, the storage capacity of storage devices such as a flash memory used in digital cameras has increased which has led to an increase in the number of images taken. A camera user can now take a large amount of images without having to worry about the limits of storage capacity and cost, and by post-organization of the images, the user can select only high-quality images and discard the rest.
In addition, the type of imaging terminal used by a user is also diversified. One user often selectively uses a plurality of imaging terminals such as a single-lens reflex type camera to take high-resolution still images, a compact type camera which can be carried around at all times, and a video camera to take the video. In recent years, mobile information terminals other than cameras, for example, portable personal computers, cellular phones, and mobile music players have also been adapted to be mounted with the imaging devices. These mobile type information terminals are also being used as imaging devices. As described above, a situation in which one user carries a plurality imaging devices and takes a large number of images using each terminal has arisen.
Most of the image information taken by imaging devices is stored in a memory card connected to the imaging device. SD memory cards, CompactFlash (registered trademark), and USB memory are used as the memory cards. As a result, in the case where one user has a plurality of information terminals, that user has a plurality of memory cards and the image information taken using the plurality of terminals is stored in among the plurality of memory cards. Furthermore, in recent years, because the part price per capacity has dropped, when the volume of the image information reaches the storage capacity of the memory card connected to the imaging terminal, a new memory card must be connected to the imaging device and the old memory card is retained in order to keep the image information.